callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
3D Printer
The 3D Printer is a utility in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare's Exo Zombies mode. It serves the same role that the Mystery Box from Zombies serves, giving players a random weapon upon purchase. Overview The 3D Printer visibly cycles through different weapons when idling, and upon purchase, a random weapon will then be displayed. Despite popular beliefs, the player cannot time the printer to get a weapon that is displayed while the Printer cycles through them. The 3D Printer, if used enough times, will eventually malfunction, and another 3D Printer in another location will be activated, similarly to the Teddy Bear effect for the Mystery Box. It costs 1,000 points to be used, as opposed to the Mystery Boxes 950 points. During a Power Surge, all 3D Printers will be made active and they will all only cost 10 points, similarly to the Fire Sale. If the player upgrades a weapon, replaces it by purchasing a different weapon, and then receives the weapon (that was replaced) again from the 3D Printer, it will retain its upgrades. This can be useful in the later rounds, as some weapons will run out of ammo easily, and getting it from the 3D Printer, although risky, will give the weapon back with all ammunition. Locations Outbreak *Main Hub: In the central booth beside the Power Switch. *Holding: On a room to the left when entering the Holding from the Main Hub. *Morgue: **In the hallway, close to the door to the Main Hub (default location). **Below the staircase leading towards the Exo Testing room. *Exo Testing Room: Next to the staircase from the Morgue. Infection * The Pit: Next to the Decontamination Zone. * Atlas Command: In the far left building in the center (default location). * Hoard More: In a small room in the top left hand corner of the building. * Burger Town: In the main lobby of the restaurant. * Value Voltage: Inside the store, across from an Upgrade Station. Carrier * Gun Deck: Under the walk-way near Exo Medic. * Hangar: In the room right next to another Exo Medic beside the ship's crew's lockers. * Med Bay: In corner right beside Exo Stockpile. * Moon Pool: In the area opposite of Exo Health. * Armory: Inside a small area in the middle of the room (default location). Descent * Promenade: In between the waterfalls on the upper level (default location). * Lounge: To the right of door that heads underwater. * Galleria: Next to the Exo Suits. * Spa: In the "Trident's Island" hut in the center of the room. * Oz's Chamber: Across from the Upgrade Station. Weapons available Assault Rifles *AE4 *AK-12 *Bal-27 *IMR Submachine Guns *ASM1 *SAC3 *SN6 Heavy Weapons *Ameli *EM1 *LZ-52 Limbo (Carrier exclusive) *Magnetron (Infection exclusive) *Ohm (Carrier and Descent exclusive) *Pytaek Sniper Rifles *Lynx Shotguns *CEL-3 Cauterizer *S-12 *Blunderbuss (Descent exclusive) Launchers *MAHEM Pistols *PDW *RW1 *M1 Irons (Carrier and Descent exclusive) *Atlas 45 Other *Crossbow *Distraction Drone *Nano Swarm *Repulsor (Carrier and Descent exclusive) *KL03-Trident (Descent exclusive) Gallery CEL-3 Cauterizer inside 3D Printer AW.png|The 3D Printer printing a CEL-3 Cauterizer (note the word "Atlas" is upside-down.) Magnetron 3D Printer AW.png|The 3D Printer on the map Infection, offering a Magnetron. LZ-52 Limbo in 3D Printer AW.png|The 3D Printer on the map Carrier, printing an LZ-52 Limbo. 3D Printer Render AW.png|A render of the 3D Printer's model. Achievements/Trophies *'PC Load Letter' (30 ) - Use the 3D Printer 15 times in a single match. Trivia *Before an update, players could activate the 3D Printer when it would malfunction if they didn't have enough points to purchase it. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Utilities